De l'atonie du désespoir
by Arakasi
Summary: L'aube venait à peine de se lever quand le nouveau-venu se présenta à la garnison. Le capitaine Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Tréville était déjà debout depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son bureau. Fanfic se déroulant quatre ans avant le début de la 1ère saison.


**Titre :** De l'atonie du désespoir  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** The Musketeers  
 **Personnages :** Tréville, Athos  
 **Résumé :** L'aube venait à peine de se lever quand le nouveau-venu se présenta à la garnison. Le capitaine Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Tréville était déjà debout depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son bureau. Fanfic se déroulant quatre ans avant le début de la 1ère saison.

 **Blabla :** Rebelote sur les Mousquetaires de la BBC ! Juste un petit avertissement : pour une raison inconnue étant donné le nombre d'invraisemblances faramineux de la série et dont je me moque éperdument, le fait qu' _Athos_ soit réellement le prénom de l'intéressé m'ennuie beaucoup. _Athos_ est évidemment un nom de guerre, tout comme _Aramis_ et _Porthos_ d'ailleurs, très lourd symboliquement et choisi par son propriétaire pour se couper totalement de son ancienne vie. Donc, vu que ça m'ennuie, j'ai choisi de passer outre. Voilà, m'en voulez pas. Chacun ses petites névroses.

 **...**

 **De l'atonie du désespoir**

 **...**

L'aube venait à peine de se lever quand le nouveau-venu se présenta à la garnison.

Le capitaine Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Tréville était déjà debout depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son bureau. Tréville était un homme d'ordre et d'habitudes. Il aimait débuter sa journée à la fraîche, alors que la nuit noyait les rues de Paris et qu'un silence paisible régnait encore dans la cour de la caserne. À cette heure, les importuns étaient rares et il pouvait savourer en paix un excellent café importé d'Italie en feuilletant la paperasse accumulée le jour précédent. L'arrivée du visiteur l'interrompit dans la lecture d'un irritant pensum du cardinal de Richelieu sur la nécessité de réduire le budget des écuries des mousquetaires gris - ses mousquetaires à lui, Tréville ! L'homme se découvrit en franchissant le seuil et s'arrêta devant sa table. Il le salua respectueusement et énonça avec une dignité guindée son désir de rejoindre les rangs des mousquetaires de sa Majesté.

Tréville leva les yeux vers lui. Cinquante ans de vie mouvementée, dont trente-deux sous la casaque, lui avaient donné une certaine expérience en matière de jugement humain. S'il n'avait pas la prétention d'estimer la valeur d'un homme au premier regard, il savait repérer les signes annonciateurs de faiblesses ou de qualités dissimulées - talent nécessaire pour qui se flattait de mener des soldats à la bataille. Il regarda son visiteur. Le jauga. Le jugea.

Et éprouva le désir immédiat de lui faire repasser la porte en sens inverse.

Le capitaine Tréville n'avait que faire des désespérés.

Ceux-ci faisaient d'effroyables recrues. Les hommes écoeurés par leur propre existence se souciaient généralement peu de celle d'autrui. Promptes à risquer leur vie, ils l'étaient encore plus à mettre celle de leurs camarades en danger. Des périls ambulants, véritables plaies de l'armée régulière. Tréville détailla attentivement son interlocuteur... Ses yeux pâles et exténués, ses cheveux et sa barbe en broussaille, ses traits trop tirés. Puis soupira profondément.

"Que diable venez-vous faire ici ?" grommela-t-il.

L'homme battit des paupières, manifestement déconcerté.

"Je vous ai dit…

\- Je vous ai entendu, le coupa le capitaine, agacé. _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas pour la solde. Personne ne vient ici pour la solde. Ce n'est pas pour la gloire, ni le prestige. Et épargnez-moi les discours sur le désir de servir le roi et la nation. Il y a dix compagnies cantonnées à Paris, cette semaine. Celle du duc de Bouillon partira pour les Flandres dans trois jours. Celle de monsieur le Prince rejoindra la Savoie à la fin du mois. Vous avez l'embarras du choix."

Il vissa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

"Si vous souhaitez vous faire tuer, ayez l'obligeance de le faire ailleurs."

L'aspirant mousquetaire avait du sang-froid. Il endura l'estocade avec un stoïcisme remarquable. Mais il était jeune encore et le coup était brutal... Tréville le vit blêmir. Il ne s'en émut pas. S'il s'était montré cruel à dessein, c'était précisément parce qu'il n'était pas impitoyable. Le capitaine avait vu trop d'hommes de mérite se complaire dans leur souffrance, s'y vautrer comme des porcs dans leur fange. Il savait la séduction perverse que pouvait exercer la douleur quand elle prenait un tour obsessionnel, névrotique. Peu parvenaient à y résister et encore moins à s'en extirper. Et une gifle verbale valait mieux qu'un cercueil.

Son interlocuteur déglutit.

"Je vous assure que cela n'est pas dans mes intentions…

\- Je ne tolère pas que l'on me mente."

Pour le coup, l'intéressé s'empourpra violemment. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Orgueilleux. C'était prévisible. Mais Tréville avait autre chose à faire que de ménager la susceptibilité d'un jeune bretteur décharné visiblement sous l'emprise d'une gueule de bois matinale. Il continua, portant rudement son assaut :

"Pas plus que je ne tolère l'ivrognerie ou l'indiscipline. Les mousquetaire de sa Majesté sont un corps d'élite. On ne confie pas la sécurité de la personne royale à n'importe quelles mains."

L'homme encaissait. Il encaissait même mieux que ne l'avait escompté le capitaine. Le dos raide et les mâchoires crispées, il subissait presque sans vaciller le feu serré auquel le soumettait l'officier. Sur le pommeau de sa rapière, ses articulations avaient blanchi, les tendons se dessinant nettement sous la peau. Il n'interrompit pas Tréville. Une preuve de discernement à défaut d'autre chose. S'il l'avait fait, le capitaine l'aurait aussitôt jeté à la porte. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants après que celui-ci ait terminé sa déclaration - secondes désagréables, même pour la patience exercée du capitaine, pendant lesquelles les deux hommes s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation partagée de la surface criblée de trous du bureau.

Puis d'une voix tendue :

"Je me battrai bien."

Curieusement, Tréville n'en doutait pas. Malgré son état d'épuisement nerveux - _délabrement_ serait un terme plus exact, quoique peu charitable - l'aspirant mousquetaire conservait une démarche souple et fluide d'escrimeur. Il portait l'épée avec l'élégance inconsciente de qui avait été formé dès l'enfance au maniement des armes nobles. Il saurait se distinguer dans une combat d'adversaire à adversaire. Se tirerait peut-être même honorablement d'une mêlée. Combattre en formation en tenant compte des besoins et des atouts de ses frères d'armes était une toute autre paire de manche, bien entendu.

"J'ai besoin de soldats, pas de gladiateurs."

À la surprise de Tréville, son visiteur esquissa le plus mince des sourires.

" _Morituri te salutant._ " dit-il.

Le capitaine lui concéda un hochement de tête réticent.

Ils s'observèrent encore un moment. Au jeu des chiens de faïence, Tréville possédait la supériorité de l'expérience, mais son interlocuteur jouissait d'un indéniable don naturel. Finalement, le plus jeune des deux hommes détourna la tête. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix singulièrement radoucie. Pas une prière, ni une revendication, mais ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une excuse.

"Je ne veux pas mourir, capitaine, assura-t-il humblement. Et je saurais obéir."

Tréville accueillit ces deux affirmations avec scepticisme, mais il fut sensible à l'intention. L'humilité n'était pas une vertu aisée à apprendre quand on ne l'avait pas tétée au sein maternel. Un nouveau silence, moins pénible cependant. Dans la cour de la caserne en contrebas de son bureau, les premiers bruits commençaient à s'élever : grincements des portes des écuries ouvertes par les palefreniers, renâclements des bêtes assoupies, claquements des seaux du garçon à tout faire qui allait les remplir à la pompe... L'officier surprit le bref regard de son vis-à-vis en direction de la porte entrouverte. D'ici une demi-heure, la caserne commencerait à se remplir de mousquetaires braillards et vantards. Cette perspective rendait visiblement mal à l'aise son visiteur.

Le capitaine prit soudain conscience de son café abandonné sur le courrier du cardinal. Il leva la tasse, constata sans déplaisir la belle auréole brunâtre déparant l'écriture élégante du premier ministre et la porta à ses lèvres. Le café avait refroidi. Il le reposa en grimaçant sur la table. Soupira de nouveau.

"Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

\- Athos."

Tréville fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas un nom d'homme, cela, c'est un nom de montagne, maugréa-t-il.

\- C'est le nom qui me convient."

Ce qui était indubitablement une fin de non-recevoir, quoique énoncée avec courtoisie. Exceptionnellement, le capitaine choisit de ne pas s'en offusquer. Il n'inscrirait personne dans les registres de sa Majesté sous un simple nom de guerre, mais un interrogatoire en règle pouvait attendre. Il rassembla d'une main les papiers qui couvraient la surface de son bureau et les rangea en pile avant de ramasser la tasse à moitié pleine pour la déposer bien en évidence sur un buffet où le garçon à tout faire pourrait venir la récupérer. Puis il alla chercher sa rapière appuyée contre un montant de la cheminée.

"Descendez dans la cour, ordonna-t-il, et montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire."

L'homme ne broncha pas mais Tréville vit ses épaules s'affaisser imperceptiblement.

"Je vous remercie, dit-il.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne vous ai rien promis."

Une raide inclinaison du buste et l'aspirant mousquetaire se détourna pour franchir le seuil. L'officier le regarder tourner le coin de la porte. L'homme était fier, il saurait peut-être obéir. Il se croyait seul au monde, il apprendrait peut-être la solidarité. S'il n'y parvenait pas... Tant pis. Le régiment du capitaine Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Tréville n'était pas un asile pour les éclopés de la vie.

Il décrocha son chapeau d'une patère, le mit et sortit dans la chaude lumière du petit matin.


End file.
